The aftermath
by ioGaggag69
Summary: After the war with Mount Weather ends Clarke figures out her life. Bellarke. Raven/Clarke Octava/Clarke friendship. Other characters.


Right after they got everyone out of Mount Wether Clarke simply does her job. She heals the hurt and wounded. No one is badly injured or on the verge of death. That is, no one except the one and only Bellamy Blake. Of course did he have to play the hero and get hurt when nobody else was seriously injured. When she saw him enter the med bay she was first relieved because heck he was alive and standing and walking (well, limping, but walking). But her relief was cut short when her eyes slid from his face to his body. He had a very deep and very profusely bleeding wound on the left side of his torso, and a giant cut on his right shoulder. And apparently the cause to his limping was a beautifully fractured tibia. And the idiot was walking. Bellamy must have noticed the change of expression on her features because he quickly tried, vainly, to reassure her.

"I'm ok Princess" he said in his low voice, his face distorted with obvious pain.

"Sit. Now." Clarke ordered.

Bellamy complied without further discussion. He knew, judging by the look on her face that she had switched to doctor mode. Not the nice, understanding doc. No, not that one. The one you don't want to mess with. The one you'd better obey. So he sat. She started cutting his shirt not so gently. So... She was pissed.

"Easy there, Princess" Bellamy tried to loosen up the atmosphere. Failing miserably.

"Well" Clarke answered, clearly even more pissed "Next time you'll try not to get almost killed! Like everyone else! I mean fuck Bell! Can you explain to me why the worst injury I've had to deal with until now was a broken wrist, and you come in here with three extremely serious ones? And can you tell me why you are the last one to come see me? Huh? You don't have to be the hero all the time Bell." She must have been satisfied with her lecture because she got back to cutting his shirt the exact same not gentle way. When she was done she poured moonshine, without warning, on both of his wounds and stitched them up. All the while without talking or even looking at him.

"Lie down." She said as coldly as she could, even if the worry in her voice was obvious.

"Princess..." He started.

"Please." She cut him off "Just lie down." She looked up into his eyes and he saw that she was barely keeping herself together. She had seen all her friends, the people she cared about, her people go through the med bay all day long and he was the final blow. He didn't insist.

She took care of his leg as well as she could without the equipment or supplies for a cast. She was turning to leave when he grabbed her by the wrist.

"Clarke, I'm..."

She shot him a glance "You don't leave this place. You do not move. Do not stand. Nothing. Understood?"

He nodded. And she left.

...

It was not until four day that she talked to him again. And not without a little push.

"He's been asking for you you know" Octavia said as she sat next to Clarke at lunch. "Not two seconds since we had reunited that he asked where you were. The bastard." Clarke laughed at that. "And he knows that you are the one who's been getting him his meals everyday, and that you're the one who's been making sure they kept him hydrated by checking every hour if they refilled his glass of water, and that you brought him that blanket on that very cold night two nights ago. But he also doesn't quite get that, despite all that, he didn't see you once."

Clarke just looked down at her feet. She was not even quite sure herself why she didn't come see him. Well, of course she did, she just ignored it and acted like she didn't.

"Clarke" Octavia tried to get her to look at her. She put a hand on her friend's shoulder, a gentle and supporting hand, that meant so much more. "I don't resent you for not evacuating. No one does, of those who know that is." At that moment Clarke looked up from the ground. "You had to. To protect Bellamy. We all understand." Clarke looked back down. She wouldn't have had to protect Bellamy if she hadn't sent him in the first place. "I also understand why you sent Bell and Lincoln, even if they are the two men I love the most. Even if I seemed mad at you for it." She paused a few seconds. She understood something else that she must not talk about, not in front of Clarke who already suffered much when she had to tell the remaining of the 47 that she had stabbed him. "You took some hard decisions no one should ever have to take. You were brave enough to do things that might make you feel and look like a monster, when none of us had to be. Everything you did was the right thing. Stop shutting everybody out and making yourself feel miserable."

They just stayed there for a few more minutes, in silence. At some point Octavia slid her arm around Clarke's shoulders for her to rest her head on the young Blake's shoulder. This so simple gesture meant too many things at once. Understanding, forgiveness, support, love, unconditional friendship.

"Alright!" Octavia suddenly said "Now stop being such a chicken, get in there and go talk to my moron of a brother."

At that Clarke chuckled and finally, after days of people staring and talking about Bellamy in her presence obviously implying she should go see him, she got up and headed for the med bay.

She stopped in front of the entrance, some kind of apprehension forming a lump in her throat. After taking a deep breath she stepped forward. She her eyes found him Clarke headed for Bellamy's cot. The first thing she did was checking his injuries. She was still a doctor.

"Or they healing fine?" She asked while reaching for his bandages "When did they last changed those, they're filthy..." She mumbled before Bellamy grabbed her wrists.

"Hey Princes, it's alright" he said reassuringly "I'm sure they've been doing hell of a great job, since a certain someone seemed to be pressing them"

The lightness in his tone was obvious but Clarke was not in the mood. She sat on a stool next to his bed while calling for new bandages. While she was working Bellamy started talking again.

"So... What's new?" She ignored him. He didn't insist, for now, and just stared intently at her while she changed his bandages. It's only when she started inspecting the scratches on his face that he talked again.

"No really. You have nothing you want to talk to me ab-"

He had no time to finish because Clarke cut him off with a quick, barely audible "I'm sorry" Her eyes went from a cut above his cheekbone to his eyes "I'm sorry" She repeated louder. She let her hand slide to come rest on his cheek gently. "I... You're not worth the risk. You know that right? I- I don't know what I was thinking when I said that, but I was definitely not thinking what I said ok?" He nodded, not wanting to interrupt her and stop her sudden opening up. " I just thought... I was listening to some stupid thing Lexa said about strength and love and stuff but... I act all tough and all but I'm just really influenceable you know? But... You can never go again. I... My mind it... I don't function properly when you're not here, you see?" She laughed humorlessly at her own words "Just... Just don't go, ok? Even if I tell you to, even if I'm yelling at you, even begging you, you must never go, alright?"

"Ok..." Bellamy tried to start

"And, I don't even know how they all forgave me and... Raven, O... They just... I'm always doing some stupid stuff and they're always there to support me and reassure me. I mean Octavia... I almost got the men she loves killed, even her! And Raven..." She skipped that part, no need to explain "I just hope that you will forgive me some day..." she started getting up and raising her hands to her forehead but Bellamy grabbed them.

"It's Ok" he simply said, "I do, Clarke, I forgive you" Their eyes met for a split second, and the next she had left without another word, leaving a puzzled Bellamy behind.


End file.
